Traumas
by Mary smiles 14
Summary: Cuatro hermanas fueron vendidas por su padre a un hombre que quiso aprovecharse de las cuatro, pero gracias a la mayor de ellas, solo se aprovechó de ella, el hombre prometió que no tocaría a sus hermanas si ella lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Esta aceptó, pero luego de aceptar se escapó con sus hermanas, conociendo a los chicos. Los cuales, la ayudarán con su trauma.
1. El comienzo

**¡Hola!**

**Eme aquí con un nuevo Fic**

**(Mis otras cuentas son: Bad Girl 14 y ChicaPizza 14)**

**Espero que les guste, este será como "el prólogo" así que, comencemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

* * *

Un hombre de aproximadamente 37 años, de cabello castaño y ojos grises, que vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y tenis negros, se encontraba conduciendo su coche, que era una camioneta negra, con ventanas que no dejaban ver hacia dentro. Se paró en un esquina cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba tres veces la ventana de la puerta izquierda, donde se encontraba él. Sonrió para si mismo. Esa era la señal de que ya estaba todo listo. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello negro, ojos grises, que vestía la misma ropa que él solo que con remera celeste.

Ambos se acercaron a un auto donde se encontraban cuatro chicas idénticas, excepto por su ropa. Tenían el cabello azabache, tan oscuro como la noche, ojos castaños con tonos dorados.

\- Bajen del auto - Dijo el hombre de cabello azabache. Las chicas estaban tan aterradas que no dijeron nada, solo lloraban. Lloraban desconsoladamente. Pero a ninguno de los hombres les importó.

\- ¡Dejen de llorar! - Gritó el hombre de cabello castaño, el cual, se llamaba Takeshi Miyoshi.

Una de las chicas, que vestía un short muy corto de color negro, una remera ajustada de color negro, junto con unas sandalias de tacón muy altas del mismo color y su cabello suelto, el cual, le llegaba hasta la cintura, este era lacio y tenía flequillo y su cara maquillada, trató de tomar su teléfono de un pequeño bolso negro que tenía, pero el hombre de cabello azabache, el cual se llamaba Ryu Miyoshi, le tomó el brazo bruscamente y le quitó el celular.

\- Mira nada mas, la pequeña Rihanna quiere pasarse de viva - Dijo mirando fijamente a la chica, que no aparentaba mas de 13 años.

\- Padre, por favor, no... - Rogó otra chica que traía un short corto de color azul, que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, una remera corta que llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo, sandalias de tacón color crema, su cabello suelto, el cual tenía unos rulos en las puntas gracias a una maquina, y un cerquillo, y su cara maquillada.

Su padre se acercó y le dio una cachetada, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Leonella! - Gritó una chica que vestía un vestido rosa, ajustado y corto, sandalias de tacón blancas, su cabello en una cola, la cual, la traía a un lado, y su cara maquillada.

\- ¡Dejen de gritar malditas mocosas! - Volvió a gritar Takeshi y tomó del cabello a Rihanna y a la cuarta chica que vestía una calza negra que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, un top blanco algo holgado, sandalias de tacón verdes claras, su cabello suelto, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, al igual que a las otras tres, y su cara maquillada.

De un empujó metió a Rihanna y a Dorothea, como se llamaba la cuarta chica, a la camioneta negra, mientras Ryu hacía lo mismo con Leonella y Michelle, la chica del vestido rosa.

Cerraron las puertas de la camioneta y cada quien siguió su camino, claro que después de pagarle a Ryu.

Takeshi conducía mientras miraba a las chicas por el espejo que tenía frente a él. Las cuatro tenían la vista en el suelo, con una cara de tristeza. Estaban tan aterradas. Pudo notar que las dos mayores, Rihanna y Leonella, soltaron unas lágrimas. Rihanna las limpió rápidamente, pero Leonella no, ella las dejó salir.

Después de un largo viaje, llegaron a una especie de hotel. Takeshi apagó el coche, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó para ver a las hermanas Lockheart.

\- Este es el plan - Dijo serio - Entramos y nos vamos a mi habitación, ustedes no dicen nada y actúan normal, si no quieren salir lastimadas, claro - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Entendido? - Las cuatro asintieron y él sonrió - Me encanta que sen obedientes - Salió del coche y abrió la puerta para que salieran las cuatro. Así lo hicieron y entraron al hotel, después de que la camioneta estuviera con la alarma encendida.

Cuando entraron, se pudo ver a un hombre algo viejo y calvo detrás de un mostrador. Miraba a las pequeñas criaturas como si ya supiese lo que les iban a hacer. Tenía una expresión de tristeza. Y notó las expresiones de las cuatro.

Dorothea tenía una expresión de miedo, miedo de que pasara algo malo.

Leonella tenía una expresión de terror al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Rihanna tenía una expresión de odio hacia el hombre que las había traído.

Y Michelle tenía una expresión de horror, en solo pensar en _eso _le daban nauseas.

Takeshi estaba revisando si tenía algún correo, pero nada. Cerró la casilla y se fue hasta la habitación que había alquilado junto con las adolescentes.

Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro, y miró a las cuatro, que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Veamos, ¿Quien será la primera? - Dijo mirando con deseo a las cuatro, estaba a punto de elegir a Michelle, la mas joven eh inocente, pero Leonella se colocó frente a él.

\- Yo - Dijo mirando al suelo y luego a los ojos grises del hombre - Yo seré la primera -

\- Fantástico - Dijo algo contento y se fue a la habitación por algo. Leonella se acercó a sus hermanas y les susurró.

\- Yo lo distraigo y ustedes van a la policía - Dijo tratando de que Takeshi no la escuchara. Pero un hombre junto con Takeshi salió de la habitación a la que había entrado momentos antes.

\- Fong, cuida a estas tres mientras yo me divierto con esta hermosura - Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Leonella.

\- Mierda... - Maldicieron las cuatro al mismo tiempo y Takeshi se llevó a Leonella a la habitación. Sus hermanas trataron de ayudarla, pero Fong se los impidió.

* * *

_Mientras en la habitación..._

Takeshi había arrogado bruscamente a Leonella hacia la cama. Esta estaba llorando, nuevamente, desconsoladamente.

\- Por favor... no me hagas daño... - Rogó entre sollozos.

\- Hey, hey... - Dijo el hombre acercándose tocando su mejilla suavemente - Yo no te haré daño... - Sonríe con malicia - Solo vamos a jugar un poco... - Con esas ultimas palabras Leonella comenzó a llorar mas.

Se podría decir que en toda New York se escuchó un fuerte grito.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Fue el grito de Leonella.

* * *

**...Traumas...**


	2. El trato La huida Los chicos

**Capitulo 2: El trato. La huida. Los chicos.**

* * *

Leonella lloraba desconsoladamente en la cama, estaba tapada con sábanas, ya que no tenía su ropa. Takeshi se estaba vistiendo. Paró un momento de llorara y miró al hombre.

\- Takeshi... - Dijo sentándose.

El hombre la miró con cara seria. Ella sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? - Preguntó con un tono "seductor", pero Leonella lo sintió como uno burlón.

\- Te propongo un trato... - Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

* * *

_Mientras en la sala_

Rihanna estaba forcejeando con Fong para entrar a la habitación, pero lo único que conseguía era que el la golpeara. En ese momento salió Takeshi junto con Leonella ya vestida. Esta tenía la cabeza agachada y unas pocas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Ya es tarde, Fong las llevará hasta el lugar donde se quedarán - Dijo Takeshi serio, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Las tres menores lo creían lo que oían. ¿Las dejo salir sin que les hiciera nada?. Algo había pasado. Algo malo.

Rihanna se acercó, junto a sus hermanas, y habló casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué nos deja ir? - Preguntó Ri.

\- Le dije que si no les hacía daño, yo me quedaría con él, y podría hacer lo que quiera conmigo - Dijo Leo con la cabeza agachada, trataba de sonar lo mas calmada posible, pero la verdad era que quería llorar y llorar sin parar, pero no podía, debía ser fuerte, no solo por ella, sino por sus hermanas.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritó Dory - ¿¡Estás loca!? -

\- Leo, no te dejaremos hacer esto - Dijo Milly tomando la mano de su hermana. Aprovechando que Fong y Takeshi estaban en la cocina charlando, abrieron la puerta principal - Vayámonos - Sin pensarlo salieron corriendo. Pero una alarma sonó por toda la habitación, alertando a los dos hombres que salieron en busca de las cuatro adolescentes que se habían escapado.

* * *

_Fuera del edificio_

Las hermanas Lockheart estaban corriendo, siendo perseguidas por Takeshi y Fong. Este último sacó una arma de fuego y comenzó a disparar, dándole a Leonella en su pierna derecha.

\- ¡Auch! - Se quejó parando un poco, por suerte, Takeshi y Fong estaban en la calle de atrás, sin poder pasar gracias a los autos.

\- Oh no - Dijo Milly - ¿Qué hacemos? - Le preguntó a sus dos hermanas mayores, mientras tomaba a Leo del brazo junto con Rihanna.

\- Debemos buscar un lugar seguro donde no nos encuentren - Dijo Dory. Todas buscaron un lugar con la vista.

-¡Por ahí! - Gritó Ri señalando una alcantarilla. Sin mas remedio entraron en ella. Para la suerte de las hermanas, Fong y Takeshi las perdieron de vista.

* * *

_En la alcantarilla_

Las hermanas caminaban tratando de llegar a alguna parte, pero nada. Hasta que vieron una luz y escucharon la voces de unos chicos. Se acercaron y entraron a una vieja estación de tren. Donde vieron a cuatro tortugas gigantes, un chico y una chica.

\- Por favor... ayúdenos... - Dijo Dory algo cansada.

Los chicos sin pensar en que podía ser una trampa, tomaron a Leo en brazos (que estaba inconsciente) y la llevaron al laboratorio de Donnie. Mientras las otras tres les explicaban la situación.

* * *

**...Traumas...**


End file.
